Nick the Hedgehog: the Series
This is the first TV series ever on A new TV Channel made for fans of Sonic and other SEGA Titles Called Nick the Hedgehog: the Series. This Show Is a CG animated series with characters within the Nick's Sonic Fanon Wiki, starring Nick himself and other characters within the fanon wiki itself. Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: A New Day, Adventure Awaits! The show starts off with nick doing his thing, just chilling along he heard a voice calling to him, a voice of a Kind hearted girl, named Tikal, she explained why she contacted him and told him that a new threat is coming much more that he thought, he accepts to take him down and gets up and dashes off at Light Speed. he then notices a evil Being, he Does not unveil his name and taunts Nick into fighting and it worked, this unknown Wolf somehow has Cosmic Manipulation and Pyrokenesis. Nick gets into his battle stance and prepares to battle (Episide End) Episode 2: Ultimate Enemy! Into The Unknown! This Episode continues where The last episode left off, starting off with Nick preparing himself for battle against a Unknown enemy capable of using the cosmos to his advantage and Fire at his will, the fight Begins with nick attacking at Light Speed and punches him but it just went through him, Nick was not prepared at this moment as he realized he used his cosmic powers to make him nearly a Spirit but somehow not dead, Infuriated, Nick went Super and attempted to punch him again and it worked, but barely a scratch was made on the unknown Foe, Suddenly a Voice shouted out to the battle and a grey hedgehog was standing behind nick and looked at him with a bland stare as he was looking calm and serious at the battle, The hedgehog then tells nick to stand back, nick refuses and thinks the Grey Hedgehog was on his side, The hedgehog Sighs and prepares to fight Nick, but the unknown figure escapes from view while nick did not realize he escaped. the hedgehog then told Nick that that Wolf was much more powerful than Any of them combined and can is out on Conquest to enslave their dimension and create a new empire far greater than Eggman. Nick does not beleive him and gets into has battle stance once more. (Episode End) Episode 3: Mistaken! Enter Ion the Hedgehog! This episode starts off with nick in his battle stance, and nick rushes in after the hedgehog, the hedgehog teleported behind him and attacks him from behind by sensing where he was going to attack, nick decited to rush in again, this time tried to surprise him, it failed as the hedgehog back hands him sending him flying, after that Nick gets Ticked off as he turns super and hits Him with full force, it Did huge damage to the hedgehog then the hedgehog told Nick to stop and he don't want to fight nor kill. this triggered Nick that he was no enemy and not against him, nick returns to normal and apologizes to the hedgehog and asked his name. The hedgehog told him his name, "I am Ion the Hedgehog, leader of the Core City Guardians and no stranger to power." (Episode End) Episode 4: Guardian?! Ion's No Enemy! Episode 5 (1 Hour Crossover Event): Genesis Portal! Rise of the Two Evils! Episode 6: The Blue Blur! Sonic Team's Up! Episode 7: In Too Deep! Ion's Concern! Episode 8: Spirit of a Girl? Its Lunari! The episode starts with Ion and Nick searching through the woods, looking for their cosmic enemy. After a few minutes of small talk and searching, they stumble upon an unconscious girl. Ion seems concerned, and tasks Corta with taking care of the comatose girl, knowing she is in good hands. The two continue for a while, until Nick sees something zoom right past his view. He stops in his tracks, much to Ion's confusion, until the same thing happens to Ion. "What the heck? Dude, did you see that?" Nick asked. "Yes. I have no idea what it was." He replied, honestly. "Me neither. Wierd..." Nick said. Then, they see the figure again, a few feet in front of them. The thing appears to be a glowing, foggy cloud, somewhat condensed in the middle. It slowly starts to leave, as if persuading the two to follow. Nick and Ion look at each other, nod, and then take off, following the mysterious entity. The duo pursues their mysterious guide, rushing fast, until the foggy, cloudy figure stops on a dime, leaving Nick and Ion to skid comically. A quick movement catches Nick's eye. He turns, to see the cosmic enemy the two have been looking for. Nick elbows Ion to get his attention. The cosmic wolf appears to be studying something on one of the trees, but he disappears along with what he was looking at, leaving nothing but an ordinary tree. Ion stares for a brief moment, before turning back to their cloudy friend. "You helped us." He says, surprised. Nick also looks back at the figure. "Uhh, thanks." He says, not sure if the entity could speak, or even understand. "Who are you?" The two hear nothing but a slight, contagious giggle. Ion chuckles slightly. "You don't talk much, do you?" Another laugh resounds, echoey, wispy. "I guess not." Nick answers. Ion gets a call from Corta, who explains that the girl she had been taking care of is seemingly in some sort of self induced trance. Upon hearing this, the entity starts zipping about excitedly, as if trying to tell them something. "Hey, what's wrong?" Nick asks. No answer, but the figure continues to float around. "Okay. We're coming over. Thanks, Corta." Ion said, hanging up. He had been watching what happened, and seemed curious. Perhaps this mysterious little one knew something they didn't. The scene cuts to Nick and Ion meeting up with Corta. The comatose girl from before was laying on a bed, monitors nearby showing some readings. "So, is she gonna be okay?" Ion asked, looking at the girl. "She should be fine. It's self-induced, so she'll likely come out of it soon." Corta replied. The entity zipped about, right past Corta, who backed up in surprise. "Huh? What's this?" "We have no idea." Nick said, matter-of-factly. "This thing led us right to him, and then he vanished...." Ion explained. The figure zipped right over to the comatose girl, and went closer to her, until it seemed to merge with her. "W-what's going on?!?" Corta asked. The girl seemingly woke up. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked at them, somewhere between curiosity and gratefulness. "Oh, you're awake!" Nick said, running over to her side. "Y-yeah. Thank you." The girl answered. She smiled. Ion seemed more confused than anything. "That thing.... was that...?" The girl seemed to know what he was getting at. She nodded. "That was me. My name's Lunari, what's yours?" She giggled slightly, a very familiar giggle.... NEXT TIME..... Episode 9 (Season Finale): Love at Sight. Amy Rose! Season 2 Episode 1: A TRAP! Mind controlled! Episode 2: Heroes Will, Save Ion!! Episode 3: No Rest for the Wicked. Shadow Arrives! Voice Actors Nick: Nickolas Joseph Taylor Ion: Gavin (FTR) Sonic: Roger Craig Smith Amy: Lisa Ortiz Tails: Coleen O'Shaughnnessey Eggman: Mike Pollock Wily: Scott Mc'Neil Lunari: Veronica (Lunari64) Mega Man: Cole Howard Tikal: Rebecca Honig Shadow: Jason Griffith (plz don't hate me) Silver: Pete Capella Cream: Sarah Wulfeck (insert more characters here)